Mundane catastrophe
by scare.crow.tilik
Summary: This is more of a rip off of the world of darkness than an actual fan fiction, but I didn’t know were else to put this. Summery inside. Basically the masquerade was somehow broken and this is what the world is like afterwards.
1. explaining things

So basically like I said this is more like a rip off of the world of darkness than a fan fiction. My world is similar enough to the world of darkness that I would definitely get sued if I ever tried to publish any of my stuff… kinda like the movie Under world… Anyway getting back on track, It's also got some random final fantasy tactics rip off edness to it as well. In my world there was all this random stuff like vampires, werewolves, demons, mages, and basically anything else I feel like throwing into it all somehow living unnoticed by normal people until eventually the masquerade was broken, the whole world shit their pants, and the government had no idea what to do. Meanwhile a huge war brakes out between all the unnatural powers in the world, all of them trying to eather just wipe each other out because they just never had the opportunity, (trying to be all secretive under the masquerade makes it kind of difficult to have a good long war and all.) or trying to take control of the government/world. During the war all kinds of unpleasant things get summoned into to the world, demons, monsters ect. So finally when things eventually settle down, and no one really wins anything in America at least. The original government has some control over things (or at least they like to think they do) and they end up giving most of the power over to hunter guilds (kinda like in final fantasy tactics and final fantasy 12) because the guilds are basically neutral in everything. The guilds end up working like a not so secret police for the government and keep the peace. The guilds are split up into many clans that are located all over, and the clans work like bounty hunters/mercenaries most of the time but work for the guilds. The guilds are made up mostly of normal humans, not because their prejudiced but because most everyone else hates them too much to want to join them. So my story takes place probably over fifty years after the war ends and everything is basically mundane. Ummm my hunter clans might run a little too much like how the vampire masquerade clans do but none of my clans are based off of specific vampire clans, and I don't think I'll be going into much detail about vampires and how they do things o.o;;. Anyway if anyone has any ideas for my story, or if anyone would like to make up some caricatures for me I would be grateful for the help. Thanks .


	2. Introduction

It had looked to be a promising day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing in the most stereotypical manor they could manage without going so far as to burst out in "zipidy do da…" Katherine, generally known as Kitty or Kat, was on her way to the bus stop with a large blue berry muffin in one hand, and her school bag in the other. She wondered somewhat eagerly what her new school would be like and what kinds of people she would meet, certain that what ever her new life would be like it had to better than her old life with her family out in the country. She took a bite out of her muffin and marched on with an air of determination. she reached her stop, and a few minutes later a large blue bus pulled up to the side walk, it's doors creaking open to reveal a very impatient looking driver. After fishing a bus pass out of her pocket, Kat hurried over to an empty seat and stared out the window at the new scenery.

After a few minutes the bus stopped in front of an old decrepit looking tavern. It was placed discreetly behind a large cheerful bookstore; it's old bricks painted over with dark green paint that was peeling in some places, and trimmed in burgundy. A big neon sign hung above the door read: "The Cask" The letters were yellow, and half of them would no longer light up. A man got on the bus and after paying the driver he stumbled down the aisle in search of a seat, muttering to himself all the while. As the man stood in the aisle Kat got a good look at him; He was tall and bony, with a short gray and brown beard, and unruly brown hair poking out under a gray beanie. Although it was a perfectly warm day he was wearing a large tan coat that reached his knees over a black zip up sweatshirt over a blue and green long sleeved flannel shirt. He was wearing faded blue jeans and large black boots that went about half way up his calf and. Stuck in the right boot, in plain sight was what looked to be a very large hunting knife. The man paused for a second as he looked for a place to sit, and Kat's heart sank into her stomach as his eyes landed on her.

He plopped down onto the seat next to her reeking of alcohol and numerous other unidentifiable things, muttering random obscenities under his breath. Kat vaguely wondered if he was talking to her, but he hadn't spared her even the slightest glance since he sat down. She sat inched as close to the window as she could manage as the ragged old man proceeded to go into a tirade involving a long string of colorful words and creative threats. It had looked to be a promising day, however looks could be deceiving.


End file.
